finalfantasycrystalchronicles_the_war_of_the_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The selkie village
This tale takes its place in the golden age. Where Rebena Te Ra was the capital, ruled by the great King, King Kolka. However, we start off our journey in the Abyssus Forest, where a small but strong tribe of selkies lived. The chief of this small tribe was a close friend of the King, and his name was Giy Em. Once upon a time, they were as brothers to one another. Growing up in the same tribe, sharing adventures with one another. Until one day, Kolka wanted to become a knight, while Giy Em wanted to become chief. Their paths crossed again when Kolka married a clavat woman, and once more when he was crowned king and became a father of a young princess. Giy Em was over joyed for everything Kolka had achieved over the years, but there was also some sadness. For Giy Em knew that he could never have his own family, though he longed to become a father, he could not bring himself to lie with a woman. For his love was towards men, thus no woman would he court. His tribe knew full well of this, but loved him still. For he was an amazing leader, and was as a fatherly figure to many of the younger selkies. He knew that there would come a time when a new chief must be selected, so decided that his younger brother, Tiy Lee, should become chief after him. For unlike him, his brother had a wife and two wonderful children. He so envied his younger brother, yet loved him still. For his brother’s children were like his own. No matter what was said, he loved them all dearly. One day, Giy Em took the older children of his tribe deep into the woods to train. Once they had arrived, he gave them each a bow with but a single arrow. He told them that if they wanted to survive in this world, they must learn to hunt. And without uttering another word, be abandoned them. Such was the way of his people. Once the sun reached its peak, he returned to the spot he had left them in hopes to find them once more. He was unsurprised to discover that they had scattered, so he began his search. It took him several hours to locate them all, and none had managed to be successful on their first day. He could not help but laugh at them, they had no idea of what to do. So when bringing them back to their small village he instructed them on what they were supposed to do. He then dismissed them all, allowing them to return to their families. It wasn’t until this point that he noticed that one was missing. Of all the children to lose, it had to be his brother’s. He made sure to make check the whole of the village to confirm she hadn’t made it back. When he was sure, he turned turn to the entrance of the woods. Just as he was about to leave, sure enough came little Le’nai dragging the carcass of a dead mu. His jaw dropped Despite Le’nai being the smallest and youngest of the selkie children who were old enough to take the test. She was the only one successful. Giy Em strode over to her, a smile upon his face, “Well my child, that’s quite the catch you got there.” Le’nai looked up at him and blinked. She looked down at the mu, then back up at her uncle. “Sorry” she mumbled. Giy Em tilted his head to the side. “Sorry for what my child?” He inquired, he was utterly confused. What had this child done wrong? Why did she feel the need to apologise? Le’nai grind her toes in the dirt, her head held in shame. She pulled her concealed hand out in front of her and presented a broken arrow. “It broke.” She said lamely. Giy Em stared at her for a moment, trying to understand the situation, before bursting into laughter. That was what she was sorry for? Honestly, she was a strange child indeed. There was no need to feel guilt over such a minor thing. He ruffled her hair, “There’s no need to sweat the small stuff child. You did incredibly well.” Le’nai looked up at her uncle and beamed with pride. “Then, do you think Daddy will be proud?” she asked. He nodded his head. “Yes, I believe he will be very proud. Now then…” He began as he knelt down to her level. “Shall we take this to Mummy and Daddy?” he said while pointing at the corpse. Le’nai thought for a moment, before nodding her head. “Yeap!! And we can eat it for supper!” she declared. And just like that, she began dragging the dead mu back to her family’s tent. Upon entering the tent, there was a brief squeal and then a few seconds later, she was falling over with a little naked bundle of red. Her little brother had come to greet her. Though she was over joyed with the warm welcoming, she was less than pleased at the fact he was butt naked. “Hey there Nashie~” she giggled. She gave him a quick hug before shoving him off. Just then, her mother popped round the corner holding a sponge and wearing rather soggy clothes. “Ah! Le’nai honey! You’re back!” the woman raced over and embraced the small girl. “Oh? And what’s this? Your first kill already?” The woman laughed proudly, “That’s my girl!” Le’nai blushed at the praise. “Yes mother! It was so exciting! And-and…” she began, but her mother stopped her. “You can tell me it all later.” She smiled, “For now, let’s get this little monster back in the tub.” She said, picking up the small boy and caring him back towards the stream. Le’nai followed close behind, quickly picking up a bucket before leaving the tent once more. Once they arrived at the stream, the woman placed the boy on the ground, but kept a firm grip on him. The boy wiggled and giggled, kicking and splashing water all over the place. Soaking both his mother and sister. The two woman laughed while trying to get the child clean. It was a struggle, but they managed to finish it off in the end. After drying off her son, the mother stood up and spoke, “Alright Gnash, you can go and play now. But be a good boy for Mummy and don’t get too muddy.” The small boy squeaked at her in response before dashing away. A few minutes later, and the mother realised that her son was currently running round naked. “Dear lord.” She sighed. Le’nai giggled some more before speaking, “Don’t worry mother. I’ll get him dressed.” She said before racing off after him. Category:Ring Of Fates: A Tale Of The New World